fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Blythe
Jane Blythe (ジェーン・ブライス, Jēn buraisu) is a Dark Mage of Diablo and an invaluable member of its elite bracket, The Five Spectres Of Perdition. She is greatly renowned as the Scarlet Maiden '''() for the colour that her hair possesses. Appeareance Personality History Magic Abilities Ways of Combat Requip '''Requip (換装, Kansō) is a form of Spatial Magic which allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. It is also to be noted that Requip users can mix-match any and all equipment or weapons they store in this pocket dimension. There is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users such as Jane Blythe, are able to Requip different weapons and armour in the midst of battle. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is one of the most common Holder Type Magic in existence. The user starts by channelling Ethernano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Ethernano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the Ethernano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the ethernano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Ethernano is simply ejected outward. * Sword Beam (魔力剣波 (ソード・ビーム), Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave) is one of the most basic Sword Magic spells to exist; while it is unknown, perhaps it is one of the first spells to be developed, as it is the basis for any magical attack that launches some sort of energy from a weapon; it allows the user to fire a wave of magical power from their sword. When performing the Sword Beam spell, the user infuses their sword with their magical energy, condensing it to its utmost limit, converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration. This process can take from about half a second to a full minute, depending on the user's preferences or the properties of the blade; the caster is capable of compressing even more of their magical energy upon their sword to achieve a higher level of power. In any case, once this process has been completed, at the instant of the slash, the user swiftly releases the magical energy compressed upon the blade which magnifies the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flies forward at high speeds. The principal use of Sword Beam is to strike at adversaries outside of the sword's range, effectively nullifying the claim that swords are meant for close-range combat only. In any case, the Sword Beam spell, without any modifications, is extremely powerful, as it possesses great force that enables the user to unleash large-scale damage and destruction. Upon impact, the Sword Beam spell causes a large explosion with enough momentum to breach defenses; making it extremely powerful, ripping into the ground and destroying a very large prison building. A single swing of it is more than enough to disperse an entire rainstorm; as well as demolish a large radius of the surroundings and leave behind a huge crater in the wake of the attack. It can be utilized in many ways; striking at the ground allows the user to unleash the energy condensed upon their blade as an omnidirectional blade which can used as an impromptu shield for incoming attacks while upturning the earth before them; the debris of which crushes everything in its path. What should be noted is that the Sword Beam spell possesses homing properties; tracking the foe's heat signature in order to sniff them out and deal damage; curving until it reaches its destination; once fired, the user can move around as normal without any drawback. The attack requires about two seconds to travel a few hundred-kilometer distance, and the user can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss as long as they have magical energy left. * Shadow Force Assailant Demon Slash (影軍加害・魔斬, Kagegun Kagai Mazan) is an ancient and lethal spell that is a sign of Lance's mastery over Sword Magic. To begin the intial step into activating this spell, the sword master must first empty their minds, blocking out all thoughts of logic and focus on their instincts of the sword to guide them. In their state of mind, the space around starts to distort from the slow increase of the magic energy that starts to build up as they begin to channel said energy into their bodies, slowly allowing the instincts to take over as they shift positions, putting their sword into a forward defensive position as the charge of magic energy begins to double and cause shift in the space around them, distorting the air and causing it to split in different directions as if they are being sliced every second the charge beings. Eventually the full force of the spell begins to emerge as the full force of the pressure beings to cause the area to break apart piece by piece as if the sword itself was slicing into the ground, dicing everything into cubes as the energy continued to charge more more until the sword would glow a very bright and hardened color depending on the material it was made from. Once fully charged, the user would disappear in an instant, slashing normally as they would end up behind or next to the opponent as suddenly the area around them experiences almost an infinite amount of slashes that deal deadly damage to them, and also destroys everything around the user, devastating everything in it's path like a demon looking only to consume blood. ** Shadow Force Assailant: Devil Cut (影軍加害・鬼斬り, Kagegun Kagai Onigiri): Shadow Force Assailant: Devil Cut is the second version of Shadow Force Assailant: Demon Slash, being considered a revision of the original. The second version of Shadow Force Assailant: Demon Slash shows a much less harmful way, but it is also considered to be one of the most dangerous methods to do as it involves a gamble with lady-luck and chance. Instead of the slash devastating everything in it's path, the user's focus could actually only attack the enemy and the surrounding objects, leaving only any sort of hostages intact. With such a destructive spell, there comes great risks for those who wish to use it, one being that they must be a master of the sword, or else face the consequences of having their own body chopped up like sushi. Another risk to this is that the long time it takes to summon it, the user would have to endure the constant onslaught of the opponent with no means of defending themselves at all. Lastly, due to the incredible amount of magic needed to use and control this great spell, it is warned to only be used when all options are exhausted, and even then, it can only be used once in which afterwords the user is drained of almost their entire magic. * Heaven-Shaking Slash (動天斬, Dōtenzan) is a Sword Magic spell of considerable destructive power. The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; its a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. * Atlas (アトラス (天地持天), Atorasu; lit. World-Bearing God) is an offensive Sword Magic spell casted by releasing eternano at a single point of a blade. A powerful Sword Magic spell, Atlas is simple in execution. Focusing their own magical energy at the tip of their blade, the user polarizes their magical signature, in a sense, and attracts large amounts of ambient Eternano from the surrounding area. Acting as an attractive force, the Eternano is pulled towards the tip of the user's blade, converging into one spot and spirals into the shape of a large, vibrant sphere with four sets of rings surrounding them, much like a gas giant planet, spinning furiously and creating a shrill screech-like noise, both during and post-formation of the sphere. Despite appearing as a detached sphere, Atlas is unable to be thrown, and the user must use it as a melee attack. After formation, the user slashes at their target with their sword, and makes contact with Atlas, which reacts like a volatile bomb, exploding in an upward pillar of magical energy, utterly eradicating everything within the radius of the column. Due to the sheer volume of magical energy, this technique charges at its best towards the end of a battle, when magical energy has been expelled by two clashing forces, and as the spell attracts magical energy by using only a small portion of the user's own, it can be used regardless of how much magical energy remains. As such, it serves best as a finishing move. * Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution (秘剣・千刻罰, Hiken: Senkobatsu) is a spell that can only be mastered by those who bear strong conviction. A technique belonging to master-class swordsmen, it's been used throughout various times in history since the creation of swordsmanship; as it's a sword-based technique, can be used with any bladed weapon — magical or no. It's also said that this technique signifies one's mastery over the art of the sword, as it allows them to call upon the full extent of their swordsmanship prowess — unleashing its destructive power against those unlucky enough to be deemed a target. If one were to surmise the technique, it would based off of the phrase: "one thousand strikes in a single slash", which ironically serves as the basis of this move. Since it involves the use of the Sword Pressure technique — which serves as the vessel for such a feat, it's imperative for a swordsman to have certain knowledge over the technique in-question. In order for this technique to be properly carried out, the user must empty out their mind and enter a state of Mushin (無心, "No Mind" or "No Heart") — their focus reaching its maximized limit; it's then that they synchronize with their weapon, which results in the two glowing with an incredible aura. This aura is not of magical nature, but represents the swordsman's spirit. With a single swipe, they unleash a shockwave of such proportions that it completely dwarfs all other beings within the area and is recorded to be many times the size of the user. Whatever happens to be in its flight-path is eliminated without question; this is due to the technique carrying "one-thousand slashes" behind its person — or so it may seem. In fact, the user's eliminating the ability to cut through anything else — focusing on a single target. When one is hit with this technique head-on, their body is cut by various vacuum blades that the technique carries, taking major damage and unable to defend themselves; it's said that the technique can even cut through things of a magical nature — despite not being magic in and of itself, making it possible to break through barriers and clashing with other spells, possibly overwhelming them. Prowess Immeasurable Magic Power: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano articles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Lance possesses a "Monster" Aura. ** Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki) ''is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It's possible for the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere and thanks to the release of his immeasurable power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. ** '''Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting") is a is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. ** Magical Embodiment (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. The shape, size, and potency of the image directly reflect two things; the user's emotions and the vastness of their Eternano reserves. Depending on how purely the user is projecting the emotion they're feeling, the image could be of near equal intensity to a master magician's. If a user was filled with unbridled rage and resentment toward their opponent, their image would reflect those emotions and appear much more fierce than it normally would otherwise. But Magical Embodiment isn't just effected by negative emotions. If the user is feeling especially happy and at peace they can project an image that will have a calming effect on those around them as well. The other dependent factor of Magical Embodiment, the user's reserves of magical energy, has a somewhat different effect. The more energy the user possesses, the better they are at consciously manipulating their image for the desired effect, while people who rely purely on their emotions typically manipulate their image subconsciously. However, having vast reserves of Eternano can get an image equivalent to someone with especially strong and pure emotions. People who rely on their magical reserves can usually maintain their image for longer periods of time. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: * Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu) is a basic ability where the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. ** Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale (剣圧・刃隠風, Ken'atsu: Jinkakupū): A special application of Sword Pressure. When performing this attack, the user gathers and condenses their magical power into one of their swords, before using it as a magnet of sorts in order to draw enormous amounts of air towards it—using Shape Transformation, the user molds it upon their blades, compressing multiple layers of wind into air of a super-high pressure onto the blade, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what's inside the multiple layers of wind invisible to the naked eye. The moment that the wind is molded upon the sword, it takes upon the shape of the armament and renders it as an invisible weapon that emits no secondary effect—not even sparks will fly off of it, and no clashing sound will be heard. The technique itself is known to be exceedingly simple in regards to its execution, but that, along with its effectiveness in combat, for the record, the winds compressed upon the sword are not a vacuum, so the air which is always whirling around the armament grants it a rather notable boost in power. Due to the slicing winds surrounding the armament, the damage emitted is increased, and so is the cutting power—and it also has the side-effect of being more difficult to evade, as the winds can expand their range at a moment's notice. However, its true purpose is what makes it so deadly—due to the sword being, well, invisible; it is indeed extremely difficult to counter for people whom are unfamiliar with the nature of the attack, as they are left unable to successfully defend themselves from a weapon which cannot be seen. The opponent would fail to analyze or discern the properties of the armament, which would leave them constantly on the defense against the user, relying only on their movements in order to develop a proper counter for their strikes—this causes them to become confused regarding the user's attacks and defending actions, and thus, they are required to stay out of the user's strike range in order to stop themselves from being defeated rather easily. Lastly, Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale makes it possible to manifest the multiple layers of wind on something other than the user's weapon. For maximum effectiveness, Blade Concealing Gale is best utilized with a weapon that is capable of shifting its size, or a morphing weapon, adding another layer of unpredictability to this spell. At any time, the user is capable of releasing the layers of Blade Concealing Gale in order to activate one of two special attacks, as listed below. ** Strike Gale (, Sutoraiku Geiru lit. Sixfold Iron Hammer of the Supreme Commanding Wind King): Strike Gale is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Strike Gale, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically, creating a vicious surge of air pressure as it diffuses into the air with enough force to knock people over and uproot trees with ease. The Strike Gale technique acts in a similar manner to a hammer which is composed purely of wind—the attack is capable of crushing and blowing away a multitude of people and it is also able to upturn asphalt with ease. Indeed, the air pressure unleashed by releasing the windy layers around the user blade take upon the form of large yet immensely sharp blades of wind which not only possess a large amount of pushing power, but they move so fast that the movements of the blades are invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent with a bullet from all directions, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This attack possesses incredible power, able to tear through non-magical armours with relative ease. The hit of this technique will have more of an impact on actual magical defenses since it is sharper and larger than regular blades of Sword Pressure. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with their impressive speed and agile techniques. Strike Gale serves as a medium-to-long range attack with a consistent amount of damage that isn't influenced by the user's physical condition of the magical energies left within their magic origin; while it is capable of being deflected normally, it is best defended against by using a high level of magical energy. What should be noted is that Strike Gale applies enough knockback to force opponents out of range and away from the user within seconds, and can then keep them away from the user without hope of getting near them due to how it doesn't cause flinching—though this will only last for a few moments. Interestingly, after unleashing Strike Gale, the user is capable of re-summoning their Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale by compressing the surrounding air to reform the invisible barrier. ** Slipstream Accel (, Surippusutorīmu Akuseru lit. High Speed Upper Air Gunshot Stride): Slipstream Accel is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Slipstream Accel, the user assumes the position of crouching their knees, leaning forward, and holding one of their blades in a behind stance, with both hands grasping the sword's grip- in this position, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically; when this is done, the user does a short hop up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of their feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after their feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, the user leaps forward with a powerful forward boost while the user charges forward, accelerating their towards their opponent, enabling them to move at thrice their regular speed, if only momentarily. This movement is known to be at exceedingly high speeds; almost invisible to the naked eye at a velocity that gives them the appearance of a supersonic bullet shooting towards the enemy at the speed of sound; it produces a sonic boom that echoes outwards for several meters, destroying everything in front of and behind themselves, propelling the user into their opponent at inconceivable speeds. Because they move faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after the user has already hit them. Slipstream Accel is excellent for getting the jump on the opponent. If working together with another person, the partner can use the vacuum left behind by the attack to immediately rush in behind it by using the surge of air taken in by the vacuum as a Slipstream. Prowess Synopsis Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Requip User